Geng RANTAU aka BTS
by hyungt
Summary: [Edisi Anak Kos] "Anak kos itu harus pinter-pinter menghemat duit" -Namjoon. Jin. Suga. J-Hope. Namjoon/RM. Jimin. Taehyung/V. Jungkook. BTS. Comedy. Absurd.
1. chapter 1

Hola holaa~

Mimin back again dengan cerita absurb dan gak jelas. Disini mimin akan membahas kehidupan anak kos ala BTS. Bahkan mereka mempunyai nama untuk geng anak kos mereka, yaitu "Geng RANTAU", Dimana setiap masing-masing dari mereka berasal dari kota yang berbeda.

Oh ya! Jika kalian melihat dari luar, "Geng RANTAU" ini rupanya golongan orang-orang tamvan yang tidak sengaja dipertemukan dalam satu rumah. Jika diluar mereka terlihat tamvan dan cool, bagaimana kehidupan mereka yang sebenarnya saat mereka balik ke kos?

Dicerita ini mimin memerankan mereka sebagai anak mahasiswa ya alias sedang kuliah.

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, mari kita perkenalkan anggota kos senior hingga junior!

Cekidot!!!

1\. Jin

Seperti yang kalian ketahui, disini ada sang senior yang sebentar lagi lanjut kesemester akhir yang bernama Jin. Sang senior yang merupakan anggota tertua di "Geng RANTAU" ini rupanya anak BEM jurusan Akuntansi jika dikampus, namun saat ia sudah balik kekosan...Apa yang terjadi? Seorang anggota BEM yang kedudukannya paling tinggi harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya terlebih dahulu ketika ia sudah balik kekosan, karena Jin merupakan tukang masak para "Geng RANTAU".

2\. Suga

Suga merupakan Mahasiswa sementer 6 sekaligus ketua kelas dikelas B Jurusan Ilmu Komunikasi, kepribadiannya yang cool membuat para gadis sekelasnya jatuh hati kedalam pesona Suga. Tidak hanya sampai disitu saja, wajah tampannya saja sampai masuk kedalam Nominasi pangeran kampus..TAPI! Jangan kalian sangka sang ketua kelas ini akan tetap cool jika dikos2an, namun justru sebaliknya. Jika dikos2an, Suga ternyata terkenal dengan sebutan "Tukang nyolong CD", Korban utama yaitu simaknae Jungkook.

3\. J-hope

J-hope merupakan mahasiswa semester 4 jurusan Tehnik. Ia juga salah satu ketua dance difakultasnya, kelihaiannya dalam dance membuatnya menjadi anak yang populer karena postur tubuhnya yang bagus, Oh ya! Dia juga salah satu kating yang murah tersenyum kepada adik tingkatnya. Tapi...karismatiknya tidak akan bertahan lama saat ia sudah memasuki gerbang kos2an. J-hope akan berubah drastis menjadi tukang bersih2an anak kos, karena ia kamarnya termasuk yang paling bersih, jadi para "Geng RANTAU" sudah memutuskan untuk menyerahkan semua segala keperluan kos kepada J-hope.

4\. RM/Namjoon

Namjoon dikenal sebagai anak yang pintar dikelasnya, ia merupakan mahasiswa semester 4 Jurusan Bahasa Inggris. Saking pinternya, ia bahkan mengerjakan soal ujian hanya dalam 10 menit. Benar-benar amazing! But! Every people selalu ada kelebihan dan kelemahan! Nah..Namjoon ini juga merupakan orang yang ceroboh, para "Geng RANTAU" sering menjadi korban kecerobohan Namjoon. Motto Namjoon adalah ingin membawa kos "Geng RANTAU" menjadi kos yang Go International. Itulah mengapa ia dijadikan ketua "Geng RANTAU" dikos2nya.

5\. Jimin

Mahasiswa semester 3 jurusan Hukum ini selalu mengakui dirinya adalah imut. Bahkan Jimin bercita-cita ingin memenangkan kontes "Aegyo International". Jimin juga merupakan bagian terpenting dalam "Geng RANTAU", karena ia pandai beraegyo jadi Jin selalu mengajak Jimin belanja kepasar dan menyuruh Jimin untuk ber-aegyo agar belanjaannya mendapatkan diskon.

6\. Taehyung

Mahasiswa semester 3 Jurusan Manajemen ini memang klop banget sama Jimin dan Jungkook. Sitrio maknae ini suka banget jahilin seniornya. Taehyung merupakan Pangeran kampus dikampusnya, dia mah mau pose jelekpun tetep ganteng. Hobinya itu selfie bersama para fansnya. TAPI! Kegantengannya akan luntur saat dia memasuki gerbang kos2an, karena tugas Taehyung dikos2an adalah Tukang cuci piring setelah makan bersama. Taehyung juga ikut andil dalam urusan demo untuk penurunan harga kos2an yang terus melambung naik bersama Jungkook dan J-hope.

7\. Jungkook

Jungkook merupakan mahasiswa semester awal jurusan Sosiologi yang baru pindah kedalam kos "Geng RANTAU" karena disaranin sama Jimin yang termasuk tetangga beda gang dirumahnya. Simaknae ini suaranya merdua abis sampai-sampai ditawarin ikut audisi lomba nyanyi untuk Rektor CUP difakultasnya. Satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui, Jungkook ini merupakan maknae yang kamarnya berantakan dan mandinya paling lama, bayangin aja saat itu siSuga lagi kebelet berak dan Jungkook masih asik mandi sambil nyanyi. Lagi, J-hope yang kebagian bersih-bersih kos2an sampai mau pingsan, bagaimana tidak? Saat J-hope membersihkan kamar Jungkook, eh baru ditinggal 15 menit tuh kamar udah berantakan lagi.

Yak, sekilas pengenalan dan info untuk "Geng RANTAU", semoga kalian suka membaca ff karangan mimin dan semoga nih cerita gak bikin kalian bosan.

TBC.


	2. chapter 2

_**Hemat**_

.Sebagai anak rantau, kita harus pandai-pandai berhemat karena kondisinya jauh dari rumah. Sama halnya dengan "Geng RANTAU" a.k.a BTS ini.

Biasanya, diawal bulan para "Geng RANTAU" ini akan berfoya-foya dan akan bergembel-gembel ria saat akhir bulan. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, Namjoon sebagai ketua "Geng RANTAU" telah membuat peraturan baru yang sudah disetujui oleh ibu kos dan pak rt setempat.

New Rules:

1\. Tidak ada kata berfoya-foya pada awal bulan.

2\. Semua keperluan kos harus urunan.

3\. Dilarang utang kepada sesama "Geng RANTAU", keorang lain diperbolehkan.

4\. Jika membawa snack wajib saling berbagi.

5\. Pintar memanfaatkan keadaan yang ada.

[Ketua "Geng RANTAU" Namjoon]

"Cepat tempel ini", Namjoon memberikan kertas peraturan yang sudah dilaminating dan diletakkan kedalam bingkai yang berkaca kepada Jimin.

"Dimana?"

"Jidat lu! Ya dipapan pengumuman dong jim..", Namjoon memutar matanya dengan malas. Nih anak polos apa bodoh sih sebenernya?

Jimin tidak langsung menempelkannya, tapi ia membacanya karena penasaran,"Mulai besok gue bakal telpon emak biar gak dikirimin jajan lagi..", Ia menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Mulai saat ini, Jimin harus berwaspada. Karena ia termasuk anak yang suka membawa oleh-oleh banyak sehabis pulkam. Jimin kan tidak rela bagi-bagi.

"Ada apa nih?", J-hope dengan seenak jidat langsung muncul dihadepan mereka berdua. Untungnya Namjoon dan Jimin gak punya riwayat penyakit jantung.

"Peraturan baru.", Jimin dengan santai menempelkan peraturan itu dipapan pengumuman.

"Lagi?", J-hope mengangkat alisnya heran. Ini sudah yang ke-25 kali mereka gonta-ganti peraturan. Daripada pusing mikirin peraturan baru, mending ia ngerjain tugas makalah yang baru direvisi dosen tadi pagi.

Hari berganti sore, satu persatu anggota geng mulai pada kembali kealamnya--maksudnya kos-kosan.

"Laper nih. Eh-masak apa buat makan malem?", Sang maknae Jungkook mulai kelaparan karena ia belum makan dari tadi siang. Niatnya sih nunggu ada yang traktir, tapi berhubung temennya gak ada yang ultah hari ini terpaksa Jungkook harus menahan lapar hingga pulang kekos-kosan.

"Tenang aja. Jin hyung lagi masak didapur--Tapi kulihat bahan makanannya tidak sebanyak minggu lalu deh.", Dimana ada Jungkook, selalu ada Taehyung disitu. Ia duduk dengan tenang sambil menunggu makanan datang bagaikan bos.

Eitss..inget ntar lu kebagian cuci piring, Tae.

"Lu tadi gak baca ya dipapan pengumuman?", Jimin yang baru dateng ikut duduk disebelah Taehyung.

"Enggak, emang apaan?"

"Peraturan baru kos kita.", Mendadak muka Jimin jadi serius.

"Oh ganti lagi--"

BRAK!

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA!"

"Eh copot copot copot-- Tai lu ah! Ngagetin gua aja. Woles aja dong ngomongnya..", Jungkook mengelus dadanya yang rata. Syukur-syukur dia gak sampe pingsan.

"Hehe.. intinya diperaturan itu kita tidak boleh berfoya-foya saat awal bulan dan harus pinter memanfaatkan keadaan."

Taehyung manggut manggut mengerti,'Pintar memanfaatkan keadaan? Hmm..', Senyuman ala orang jahat tersemat dibibir Taehyung.

PUK!

"Apaan sih lu, dramatis banget.. ini bukan sinetron yang suara batinnya kedengeran ya..", Jimin yang berada disebelah Taehyung langsung menepuk pipi Taehyung sedikit keras, guna menyadarkan Taehyung kealamnya kembali.

"Tsk. Bukan itu.. Gue tadi cuma mikir yang peraturan 'Pintar memanfaatkan keadaan yang ada', yang lu maksud itu keadaan apapun kan?", Taehyung memicingkan matanya kearah Jimin.

"Heem. Apapun."

"Makanan sudah siapp! Woy bantu gue dong..", Jin sang tukang masak sudah berteriak dari arah dapur.

Ceklek!

Barulah siketiga anggota lainnya termasuk Suga, J-hope, dan Namjoon langsung keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka akan datang jika ada makanan saja.

"Sini gue bantu.", Suga yang niatnya ingin membantu langsung terdiam mematung.

WHAT

THE

HELL

"Ini beneran menu makan malam kita?", Suga memandang miris pada lauk makan malam mereka. Duh! Jika pra gadis dikelasnya tau, mungkin Suga akan dikirimi makanan yang enak oleh mereka.

Bayangkan saja, menunya adalah telur 3 yang didadar dan dibagi menjadi 7 bagian. Dan lagi, Jin juga memanaskan sup sisa kemarin. OMG! Sungguh miris dirinya. Dengan langkah gontai setengah gak ikhlas, Suga menaruh makanannya diatas meja.

Dan ternyata!

Reaksi semua para "Geng RANTAU" juga sama sepertinya. Inikah permulaan tekanan batin mereka?

"A-ayo kita makan!", Namjoon mengintrupsi keterdiaman mereka, ia mengambil nasi terlebih dahulu. Porsinya tidak terlalu banyak, pokoknya harus cukup dibagi orang 7. Setelah Namjoon mengambil makanan, barulah para "Geng RANTAU" juga ikut mengambil makanannya secara bergantian.

10 menit telah berlalu, semua orang masih bungkam dengan keterdiamannya masing-masing.

"Err..gengs, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian..", Taehyung menghentikan makanannya sebentar saat ingin berbicara.

Semua member langsung menoleh kearah Taehyung.

"Santai bro..ini bukan akhir dari dunia perkos-an kita kok, gue tadi cuma mikir tentang peraturan ke-5.", Tunjuk Taehyung kearah papan pengumuman.

"He? Tentang memanfaatkan keadaan maksud lu?", Tanya Suga.

Taehyung mengangguk,"Gue pikir tulisan disitu lebih bermaksud ke--You know? We're populer kan?", Semua serempak mengangguk.

"Keknya gue paham maksud lu.", Mendadak lampu berwarna kuning terang muncul dikepala Suga. Ia paham betul dengan maksud Taehyung, itu seperti apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Apaan?", Jimin nyaut dengan polosnya. Oke, polos dan bodoh itu beda tipis lah ya.

"Ck, para gengs sekalian..biar gue jelaskan apa maksud dari Taehyung. Diperaturan ke-5 menyebutkan bahwa 'Pintar memanfaatkan keadaan yang ada', Bukannya gue sombong nih ya..tapi lu-lu pada kan populer tuh dikampus, pasti ada dong cewe gitu kan ya yang nawarin makanan atau sekedar ngasih bekal, kalo biasanya lu bakal nolak, nah kali ini lu terima aja gengs dan lu kumpulin tuh pas pulang kampus, lumayan kan lu bisa hemat makan 2-3 harian tanpa ngeluarin uang lebih.", Yak, sekian ceramah dari situkang nyolong CD para "Geng RANTAU". Apa bila ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan. Terima kasih.

"Hmm..betul juga ide lu.", Setelah mendengarkan ceramah malam Suga, semua para "Geng RANTAU" akhirnya paham. Mereka semua memutuskan untuk memikirkan rencana yang baru saja diusulkan oleh Taehyung dan Suga.

"Oh ya gengs, satu lagi. Gue juga baru kepikiran ide nih. Barangkali lu ada acara sesuatu yang bersambungkan dengan makan-makan, lu-lu pada harus ngajak "Geng RANTAU" disini..", Namjoon sang ketua angkan bicara.

"Bener juga, tapi--kagak enak juga kalo kita cuma numpang makan ditempat orang, kan itu tetep harus bayar kalo mau masuk keacara itu.", J-hope mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Gimana kalo kita jadi penyanyi sukarela? Ya kan walaupun kagak dibayar tapi kita masih bisa tetep nikmatin makanan yang ada disitu..", Jungkook sang maknae yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan mulai mengeluarkan ide mautnya.

"PINTER!", Semua member menjawab dengan serempak.

TBC.

Gaje? Maapkan ya.

Don't forget to vote and comment. Kalau ada saran untuk cerita ini silahkan diutarakan saja, mimin pasti akan baca kok.

Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita diatas? Apakah semua member akan melaksanakan misi penting yang sudah mereka bicarakan semalam? Ikuti terus terus ya...


	3. chapter 3

Untuk pertama kalinya dihari Rabu! Minggu pertama kenaikan semester diantara mereka bertujuh, secara tidak sengaja mereka mempunyai kegiatan kuliah pagi bersamaan.

Demi apa?

Ini akan jadi hari yang paling indah dari yang terindah dimata para gadis-gadis kampus. 7 pangeran akan datang dengan pesona yang berbeda satu sama lain. Bisa kita lihat mereka dari jauh yang sedang berjalan seperti kereta api.

Pertama, ada Jin dibarisan paling depan. Mereka telah melakukan hompimpa sebelum berangkat dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbaris dari yang paling tua ke muda. Oke, balik ke Jin. Jin berjalan dengan gaya angkuh ala anak BEM yang somse. Ia berjalan dengan tangan yang dimasukkin kedua sakunya. Para gadis sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan pesona Jin.

"Oppaa! Kau ganteng sekali!", Salah satu adik tingkat yang satu jurusan dengan Jin berteriak sedikit kencang hingga masuk kedalam telinga Jin yang paling dalam.

Jin mengangkat tangannya,"Iya, aku memang ganteng.", melambaikannya pelan kearah adik tingkat itu.

Sementara para "Geng RANTAU" lainnya hanya diam menahan tawa. Oke, ini tidak boleh hancur! Mereka sudah berlatih semalaman sampai tidak tidur hanya untuk melaksanakan misi mereka masing-masing.

"A-aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku.", Taehyung memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat menahan tawa.

"Pstt! Diam atau kubunuh kau!", Bisik Namjoon dari depan.

Selanjutnya dibarisan kedua ada Suga. Ketua kelas paling tamvan sekampus dari ketua-ketua kelas lainnya. Wajahnya yang cool membuat mata para gadis salfok kearah Suga.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Err..kak, a-aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu..", Salah satu adik tingkat jurusan kedokteran memberikan Suga sebuah coklat.

WOW! Rekor baru yang didapatkan para "Geng RANTAU" yaitu mendapatkan coklat pertama dari kandidat Suga situkang nyolong CD.

"Akan kuterima. Terima kasih.", Suga tersenyum tipis dan menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan lalu ia lanjut keacara jalan ala kereta api.

Lalu, dibarisan ketiga ada J-hope sang ketua dance yang terkenal dengan senyuman mautnya seangkasa raya,"Selamat pagi adik-adik sekalian..", Belum juga dihitung 1 2 3, itu sudah mengeluarkan senyuman maut terbaiknya.

Ah~

Senyumannya yang hangat dengan unjuk giginya membuat mata para gadis menjadi silau. Mendadak hari ini terasa lebih hangat walau cuaca yang sebenernya dingin menerpa kulit. Begitulah dipikiran para gadis.

"Hoseok-ah~ Apa kau hari ini latihan dance?", Salah satu gadis cantik dengan postur tubuh perfect yang menjadi wakil ketua dance mengajak ngobrol J-hope dengan santainya. Sepertinya mereka sudah mengenal dekat.

"Sepertinya iya.", Jawab J-hope seadanya.

"Baiklah, akan kubawakan snack yang banyak saat datang kelatihan nanti. Byebye!"

Singkat. Padat. Jelas.

Walaupun rekornya tidak secepat Suga, tapi J-hope sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa ia akan mendapatkan jajan hari ini. Jiwa anak kosan akan kambuh saat melihat jajan.

Motto J-hope adalah "Makanan gratis akan terasa lebih enak daripada membelinya sendiri."

Diposisi keempat ada Namjoon. Mahasiswa dengan IQ yang tinggi dan pintar Bahasa Inggris ini termasuk mahasiswa kesayangan dosen. Bagaimana tidak? Disetiap game yang dilakukan oleh dosen, Namjoon akan selalu memenangkannya jika berhadiah jajan. Semangatnya akan membara, bahkan teman sebelah bangkunya saja ikut merasakan panas dari hawa api ditubuh Namjoon.

"Selamat pagi bapak Dosen yang terhormat.", Namjoon dengan sopan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Melihat itu, seluruh "Geng RANTAU" mengikuti Namjoon dengan membungkukkan badan mereka masing-masing.

"Wah, kalian benar-benar murid yang teladan. Bapak salut padamu, Namjoon.", Bapak dosen yang terkenal killer ini mendadak luluh pada keteladanan Namjoon simurid kesayangannya beserta kawan-kawan Namjoon.

Oke, kita lanjut. Diposisi kelima ada Jimin dengan kekuatan aegyo-nya. Ia sudah berguru selama bertahun-tahun kepada pakarnya agar bisa memenangkan kontes. Jadi, untuk masalah seperti ini sih kecil bagi Jimin.

"Nuna-ya~", Jimin memanggil segerombolan para Nuna yang lagi stress sama sidang skripsi.

"Hm?", Segerombolan itupun menoleh serempak kearah Jimim dengan tatapan ngerinya. Tidak kehabisan akal, Jimin segera mempersiapkan jurusnya agar memberantas seluruh kesuraman wajah manusia dimuka bumi ini.

"Pyeong~~", Jimin menyipitkan matanya dan ia mengulum bibirnya dengan imut bak anak kecil yang sedang ngambek jika tidak dicebok i.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!!"

"Omg! Omg! Omg!"

"Mendadak aku jadi semangat mengerjakan skripsi.."

"Jimin-ah! Mari kita makan bersama siang nanti!

Wajah para nuna-nuna itupun menjadi cerah kembali akibat mendapat aegyo maut dari Jimin. Yahhh, habiss...

Eitss!

Lupa kalo masih ada dua lagi yang nunggu dibaris belakang hehe..

Dibaris keenam ada Taehyung sipangeran kampus yang ketamvanannya tidak bisa ditandingi dari lainnya. Mulai dari style hingga gaya rambut serta wajahnya selalu menjadi trending topik dikampus. Jadi sangat tidak heran jika dia sering mendapat endors dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Eh Tae, jangan lupa ya lu endorsin jajan buatan gue nih."

"Siap dah."

"Karena gue baik hati, gue bakal ngasih lu testernya nih..lu bisa tawarin juga ketemen-temen kos lu.", Salah satu teman sekelas Taehyung memberikan sebuah kotak besar yang isinya jajan semua. Guna melancarkan aksi jualannya jadi dia meminjam wajah Taehyung sebagai model agar jualannya laris.

Tidak kehabisan akal juga, Taehyung hanya mengiyakan tawaran temannya tersebut lalu menerima jajan itu. Entah dia bakal inget ato enggak kalo jajan itu buat endors.

Dan...diposisi ketujuh alias barisan terakhir ada Jungkook sang maknae dengan suara merdunya kalo nyanyi dikamar mandi. Maknae yang satu ini sudah populer bahkan dari dia daftar kekampus ini. Saking populernya sampe-sampe waktu itu kalo dia mau jajan dikantin selalu dapet gratisan dari sang penjual.

Duh, beruntung banget nih anak.

"Selamat pagi ibu-ibu sekaliann..", Tujuan utamanya yaitu kantin digedung fakultasnya. Untuk kali ini ia akan sengaja mendatangi kantin tersebut supaya bisa makan pagi dengan gratis bersama temen "Geng RANTAU"nya.

"Oh ada nak Kookie, sini cobain masakan ibu. Sudah sarapan belum? Ayo ajak temen-temenmu itu yang lagi baris kereta api.", Sang ibu penjual itu melambaikan tangannya kearah Jungkook agar Jungkook mendekat.

YES! Begitulah pikiran-pikiran licik para "Geng RANTAU"

Dan mereka pun bisa makan pagi tanpa harus mengeluarkan duit berlebih.

TBC.

Gak lucu? Dibuat ketawa aja deh.


End file.
